YuGiOh! Whose Line Is It Anyway?
by Seto's Princess
Summary: I'm back! The YGO cast is in Whose Line. A little OOCness... A LOT of randomness... Chapter 9 is finally up!
1. Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Seto Part 1

Whose Line Is It Anyway?

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

Written by: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Whose Line, or any other stuff that pops up in my fic.

Bwahahahaha! I'm finally back!!! I had to rewrite this whole thing cuz baka fanfiction. net deleted it twice... I hope y'all like it. Please read my other ficcy – Life At My House...

**Chapter One – Yugi, Joey, Tea, & Seto Part 1**

Drew appears on stage. "Welcome to 'Who's Line Is It Anyway?' The show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. Yup, just like Tea's lame Magician of Faith."

"Hey!" shouts Tea from the audience.

Drew ignores her comment and continues. "Today's contestants are: The King of Games, Yugi Motou! Mr. Tough Guy, Joey Wheeler! Little Miss Friendship, Tea Gardener! And CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba!"

A flood of fan girls appear on stage. "EEEEEKKKKK!!!!!" They all rush towards Seto.

"Oh no!!! Security!!!" Seto yells. Two security guys rush out from backstage and try to stop the mob of fan girls.

"KAIBA!!!" The mob of fan girls runs over the two security guards.

"DAMN IT! SECURITY!!!!!!!!!!" Seto yells again. This time, 25 security guards come and they manage to take out all the fan girls.

"Uh... okay," Drew begins, "Let's continue. Our first game is 'Let's Make a Date.' Tea you're on a dating-type show and you have to ask our three bachelors questions to figure out what personalities we have given each of them. Let's begin."

"Okay. Bachelor number 1, if you were my boyfriend and we broke up, would we still be friends?"

Joey gets on his hands and knees. "Woof Woof! Arf!" He crawls over to Kaiba and rubs his head against Kaiba's leg. "Woof Woof!"

"Good doggie!" Seto smirks and pats Joey's head.

"Grr..."

"Okay. Bachelor number 2, I love tulips. What are your favorite flowers?" Tea asks.

"Flowers? HA! Flowers are for girls and sissy people! I'll send all the flowers to the shadow realm! Who cares about flowers? There are more important things in this world. I should be pharaoh!!! I rightfully deserve to be pharaoh!!! RA!" Yugi says enthusiastically.

"Um, okay... Bachelor number 3, where would you take me to on our first date?"

Seto says with a New York accent, "Well first I would take you to a restaurant and then we would go to my place to have a little fun if you know what I mean." He makes a face as if he's thinking about something... erm... naughty. He spots pretty girl in the audience and walks over to her. Joey follows behind him. "How _you_ doin?" Seto says with one of his sexy smirks.

**Buzzer...**

"Okay. Tea, can you guess who they are?" Drew asks.

"Joey is Kaiba's dog."

"Yes!"

"Yugi is Marik."

"Yup!"

"And Kaiba is a hot, sexy... uh... AGH! I mean he's a-a-a perverted sicko. Hee hee." Tea stares at the floor and tries to hide her blushing.

"Um...no. He's Joey Tribianni from _Friends_. Anyway, one-thousand points to Yugi for saying 'Ra,' and one hundred points to Joey for being such a good dog."

"Grr..."

"The next game is 'Quick Change.' Yugi and Tea must act out a scene. Whenever

Joey shouts 'Change!' you have to change the last line that you just said. The scene is: Yugi and Tea are on their first date at the mall. Go!"

"So, here we are. What do you want to do?" Tea asks.

"Let's go watch a movie." Yugi suggests.

"Change!"

"Let's go play DDR." Yugi says.

"Change!"

"Let's go to Victoria's Secret and get you some lingerie."

"That's a great idea. --; But let's get something to eat first."

"Okay," Yugi agrees.

"Good. I'm so hungry, I can eat ten pizzas!" Tea shouts.

"Change!"

"I'm so hungry, I can eat a cow!"

"Change!"

"I'm so hungry, I can eat an elephant!"

"Change!"

"I'm so hungry, I can eat Seto!"

"Did you just call me by my first name???"

"Huh? OO I-I-I..." Tea begins to blush just as Yugi saves her from embarrassment.

"I think pizza is good enough! You can eat as much as you want. Well, at least until I run out of money." Yugi says.

"Change!"

"At least until my next duel."

"Change!"

"At least until Duke gets a haircut."

"Change!"

"At least until I get horny."

"Yippee!!!" Tea shouts.

"Change!"

"Wahoo!!!"

"Change!"

"I'm a big kid now!" She says. (This is from the diaper commercial.)

**Buzzer...**

"Okay... Three-thousand points to Yugi for saying lingerie and horny and a thousand points to Seto for doing absolutely nothing. Our next game is 'Scenes from a Hat' I have a hat with some suggestions for things from the audience and you have to perform them. Our first one is 'If Pegasus had his own merchandise.' Begin!"

Seto goes up first. "Call now and get the 'How to become a fruitcake in less than a week' DVD set!"

Joey and Tea go up and say in a sing-songy voice, "Oh, come to the land of Pegasus with cute little fluffy bunny dolls!"

**Buzzer...**

Drew takes out another slip of paper and laughs. "What Tristan does to his hair."

Joey goes up. "Let's see. I'm gonna need fourteen combs, ten brushes, two hairdryers, and one-thousand two hundred and fifteen 24 ounce cans of hair spray."

Yugi goes up. "Oh No! My hair isn't pointy enough! I need a gigantic pencil sharpener!"

**Buzzer...**

Drew laughs. He takes out another paper and reads it, "If Joey died."

Seto goes up and starts singing off-key. "Halleluiah! Halleluiah!"

**Buzzer...**

Drew takes out another slip of paper and reads, "What Kaiba does in his spare time."

Joey goes up and says in a trance-like tone of voice, "Must think of way to defeat Yugi. Must defeat Yugi. Must defeat Yugi. Must defeat Yugi."

Seto gives Joey an evil glare.

Tea goes up. "Let's see my to-do list. 1- Fire at least ten people. 2- Buy more gravity-defying trench coats. 3- Sexify myself some more."

Seto gapes at what Tea just said. Oo

**Buzzer...**

Drew takes out another slip of paper from the hat. "Uh... 'What Tea is thinking about right now."

Joey goes up. "I'm so glad to be here with my friends. I wonder if I should give my friend speech. Friendship is such a wonderful thing. I love all of my friends. I - huh? Why did everybody run away?"

Yugi goes up and says in a trancelike tone of voice, "Must make friends with every single member of the audience." He continues in psychotic voice, "Bwahahaha!!!!! Fear me and my Friendship Marker of DOOM!!!"

The audience gawks at this. O.O

Tea goes up. "Seto is so freakin hot and sexy and I want to **-BLEEP-** him..."

Silence...

Tea realizes what she had just said. "Oopps! Erm... I was... um... kidding? Yeah! I was... erm... kidding..."

Seto gapes. O.o

**Buzzer...**

Drew says, "Okay. That's it for now! We'll be back after this commercial break! See ya!"

**TBC... **Yay!!! Please Review! I got a lot of reviews the first time I posted this story up and I'm hoping I can get the same or better... Hope you all liked it... I gotta go work on rewriting chapter 2 as well as writing chapter 9 for "Life At My House"... That one is funny too... Please read it... Anyway, have a nice day!


	2. Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Seto Part 2

Whose Line Is It Anyway?

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

Written by: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Whose Line, or any other random stuff that pops up in my ficcy.

First of all, I would LOVE to thank all my AWSOME reviewers!!! I love you guys!!! (Huggles Reviewers...) I got 13 Reviews for Chapter 1!!!!! That's like twice or thrice as many as I had the first time I posted this!!! YAY!!! Lol...

By the way, to my reviewer **Clawfang**, I made up the "Fruitcake in ten days" DVD... lol... So many people out there classify Peggy-sama as either gay or a child molester... as well as Funny Bunny obsessed and childish... and addicted to wine... lol...

_Italicized words_ are thoughts...

**Chapter Two – Yugi, Joey, Tea, & Seto Part 2**

Drew comes on stage. "Welcome back to 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' Our next game is 'Weird Newscasters.' Yugi, you're the anchor. Joey, you're the co-anchor and you have a ton of peanut butter in your mouth. Kaiba, you're doing the sports and... huh? You're forced to take your clothes off because Tea's sweet ass is steaming up the room? Hey! Tea, did you change the card?" he asks Tea.

"No..." Tea lies with a huge grin.

"Give me the card Tea," Drew demands.

"Aww..." She hands him the real card.

Drew reads the card, "Okay. Kaiba, you take off your coat and rip your shirt off like a lunatic because of the extreme heat."

"Tea, you dimwit! Stop changing the cards!!!" Seto yells.

"Hey! That wasn't me," Tea says innocently.

"She's right Kaiba. This is the real card," Drew says.

"What?!? Grr..." Veins start popping out on Seto's head.

"Anyway," Drew continues, "Tea, you're doing the weather and you're Pegasus."

"What?!? I don't wanna be a fruitcake!" Tea says with her hands on her hips.

Seto snickers. "How is that different from any other time?"

Tea glares at him. "Grr..." _Damn it! He's so mean! But so sexy too..._ Tea mentally drools.

Some News-type music starts playing.

Yugi give a huge smile and says, "Hello, and welcome to the 7:07 news. I'm Ilika Dodachacha and today's top story is that I do the cha-cha like a sissy girl. Let's go to my co-anchor, Ilike Bigbutts."

Joey pretends to have peanut butter in his mouth. "Phanc ou, alaka. In ofo newz, myers truck gole ven da pee inpesded wiver eroted da soya. Howeva, da wiver aso eroted da gole. Bak do ou, alaka."

Yugi gives another huge grin. "Um... okay. Let's see what's going on in the sports world with Toosexy Formyshirt. Toosexy?"

Seto gives Yugi a glare. _Oh well, he IS right... I am too sexy for anybody's shirt... Except my own... Wait... What??? I'm confusing myself... oh well..._ "Well, the Mets game was cancelled when all the players were mysteriously infected with diarrhea." Seto takes off his coat and continues, "And in Hockey news, the Devils game was cancelled because the rink melted and it is SO FREAKIN HOT IN HERE. RA!!!" He rips off his shirt and messes up his hair while screaming like a lunatic. He starts breathing heavily. "Back to you, Ilika."

Tea, all the female members of the audience and me of course start drooling. O.O

Seto tries to fix his messed up hair.

A mob of Fan girls rush on stage screaming. "EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!! KAIBA!!!!!" They all come running towards Seto.

"Not again! Secur- AAAGGGHHH!!!!!" Seto gets knocked down by the mob of fan girls and they start to form a dog pile on top of him.

Seto mumbles from underneath the pile, "Grr... Get off me! Elp e! Elp me! Help m-" He starts gagging.

Tea eyes literally go on fire. If looks could kill, all those fan girls would be a pile of dust now. "How dare you bitches form a dog pile on my sexy prince! RA!!!" Tea suddenly takes a huge hammer from out of nowhere and knocks out each and every fan girl. Then she grabs each girl, swings her around like a lasso, and throws her out the door. "That's what you biotches get! Bwahahahahahaha!!!"

"Ugh..." Seto says as he tries to stand up but falls over on Tea.

"Yes, baby! This is my chance! Whoo!" Tea shouts.

Seto punches Tea and knocks her out. "Don't even think about it bitch!" He stands up.

Yugi blinks a few times and then begins, "Um... okay... Well, since our weather person has been knocked ou-"

"Wait! I'm awake!" Tea shouts as she suddenly springs up from her spot.

The audience and Seto groans. "Aww..."

Tea, oblivious to the groans of the audience and says, "Today, it rained so much in Tokyo because Bakura-boy dyed his hair green. He should have dyed it pink! It's my favorite color! Anyway, who cares? I like fairies! Heck! I AM A FAIRY!!!!! Whee!!!" Tea starts to sprinkle fairy dust everywhere, especially on Seto. "Come on, Seto-boy. Why don't we go somewhere and do some 'stuff,' if you know what I mean."

Veins pop out on Seto's head again. "RA!!!" He punches Tea and knocks her out again. Then he puts his coat back on. (He's still shirtless, in case you're wondering.)

"Um... Okay. And that's all for today. Stay tuned for the documentary on Victoria's Secret called 'It's not much of a secret, now is it?'" Yugi says.

**Buzzer...**

"Okay... A thousand points to Yugi for the names, a thousand points to Joey for saying 'pee,' and seven-thousand points to Kaiba for being so dramatic with the shirt ripping and for knocking out Tea twice."

Seto smirks.

"Okay, our next game is-" Drew begins but is cut off by Tea.

"I'm awake!" She shouts as she springs up from her spot.

"Um... Okay. Today's winner is Yugi," Drew says.

"What!?! I had more points than him!" Seto shouts.

"That's why the points don't matter!" Drew replies.

"Ra!!!"

"Yugi, what's our next game?" Drew asks Yugi.

"'Survivor Show' Tea, Joey and Kaiba are stranded in a strange place and you gotta vote each other off until the last person is standing. Drew is the host of the show. Now I need suggestions of a strange place from the audience," Yugi turns to the audience.

The audience randomly calls out places. "A farm! Movie Theater! Zoo! Up my butt and around the corner! McDonalds!"

"Okay. We'll use McDonalds," Yugi says.

Drew says in a dramatic voice, "It started with twenty people and now we're down to three. The food supplies are running low. Who will ultimately survive?"

"I wanna get out of here, damn it!" Seto shouts.

"Yummy!" Joey says and eats all the food.

"Did you just eat all our food, mutt?"

"I couldn't help it. And stop calling me a mutt, moneybags!!!

"WHAT!?! YOU ATE ALL OUR FOOD?!?!?!" Seto grabs Joey and starts to shake him.

Tea moves closer to Seto. "Oh, Seto. You're so sexy when you're angry." She snuggles next to him.

"RA!!!" Seto punches Tea and knocks her out again.

"Three weeks later..." Drew says.

Joey was shaking and twitching in a corner. "Kaiba evil. Kaiba evil."

"I'm awake!" Tea springs up from her spot.

Seto says in a trancelike voice, "Must get away from Tea. Ra!!! Must beat up Joey. Ra!!! Must find a shirt. RA!!!"

"Okay, people. Time to vote someone off," Drew says.

Joey whispers into the camera, "I'm voting Kaiba off because he yelled at me and he's a meanie wienie." -.-

Tea whispers into the camera, "I'm voting Joey off so I can be all alone with my Seto."

Seto whispers into the camera, "I'm voting Tea off because she's getting on my nerves."

"Have you made up your minds?" Drew asks.

Joey, Tea, and Seto all say yes.

"I vote Kaiba!" Joey says.

"I vote Joey!" Tea says.

"I vote Tea!" Seto says.

"What!?! v.v Aww... But I WANT you Seto!!!" Tea cried.

"GAAHHH!!! SHUT UP!!" Seto punched Tea again and knocked her out again.

"Okay. Well you all have to eat the burger of shame," Drew says.

"Why is it called the burger of shame?" Joey asks.

"Because it's made of doggie doodoo."

"Then it should suit Wheeler well," Seto commented.

"Of course! I love hambur- HEY!!! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!" Joey yelled.

Buzzer...

"Okay. That's all for today. Till next time!" Drew says.

**TBC...**

Yay! This chappie was great! Anyway, people please review... and once again, I wanna thank all those who reviewed chapter 1! I have 13 so far and counting... Please Review!!! And Please read my other story. "Life At My House"


	3. Tea's Misfortunate Cookie Accident

Whose Line Is It Anyway?

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

Written by: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer - Blah Blah Blah. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Whose Line, or my special guest Jardina or any other random things in this fic, oh, except for the cookies that will be used to blow up-... erm.. anyway...

**Please read my other ficcy – Life At My House...**

Okay, another little thing I gotta say... Some of you may be confused as to why Tea wants Seto... Well, that is just something I made up... She doesn't really like him... Oh Ra, I'd kill her if she did... BWAHAHAHAHA!!!... lol... anyway... Her thing for Seto won't last very long... In fact, read this chapter and you'll see what happens to that...

Another thing, I'm very very sorry to all Yugi fan girls... you'll see why... buhh it won't matter anyway since Tea is gonna di-... erm... on with the fic...

**Chapter Three – Tea's Misfortunate Cookie Accident**

Drew appears on stage. "Welcome to 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?' The show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. The points don't matter just like Tristan.

"HEY!" shouts Tristan from the audience.

Drew continues, "Today's contestants are: 'I wanna be pharaoh!' Marik Ishtar! 'I want a hot dog!' Joey Wheeler! 'I wanna beat Yugi!' Seto Kaiba! And 'I want more friends!' Tea Gardener!"

"Why the hell am I here?" Seto asks, suddenly realizing that he really didn't have to be there in the first place. (I sweatdrop.) "I'm leaving."

"I wouldn't do that, Kaiba," Drew warns him, "there's a huge mob of fan girls outside the studio just waiting to go all over you."

"Yeah, right! No one tells me what to do!" Seto shouts as he opens the exit door.

Just outside was a huge group of Seto's fan girls. "KAIBA!!!!!" They all scream hysterically.

Seto's eyes widened in shock. O.O "AGH!!!" He quickly closes the door and runs back to his seat.

"Oh! He told you, Kaiba!" Joey teases.

"Shut up, Mutt!"

"Grr..."

"Anyway..." Drew continues. "Our first game is 'News Flash.' Tea, you're a reporter out on the field and you gotta guess what's behind you on the green screen. Marik and Joey gotta give you clues and hints to help you out. Begin."

Marik pretends to be having an important conversation with Joey. "So I was like, Dude, you can't take over the world with strawberries! If you want to use a red fruit, then use apples cuz they're harder. So he says-"

"Sorry bout dat," Joey says.

"Attention, foolish mortals!!!" Marik shouts. "We have a special news bulletin! We got that ingrate Tea out on the field and she's investigating something stupid and/or lame. Tea?"

"Hey, guys! I'm out here on the field.," Tea says. "As you can see behind me, there's total chaos!"

"WHOO!!!!" The audience cheers and whoops at the scene that appears on the screen. The image behind Tea is a video of Yugi... Yes, Yugi, not Yami... doing an exotic dance.

"Oh my God!" Seto says to himself. O.O

"Tea, how did this all start?" Joey asks.

"It all happened when Seto ate a potato chip that looked like Yugi," Tea said.

In the video, Yugi takes off his jacket and continues dancing.

The audience's cheers get louder.

"Hey, Tea, you imbecile, was this all done with music?" Marik asks.

"Um... Yes. As you can see from the picture behind me, these people are really getting it on."

In the video, Yugi takes off his shirt and shoes. He flings his shirt around like a lasso and continues dancing.

The audience continues cheering.

Seto is still watching wide-eyed at the screen.

"Whoa! Tea, shouldn't you be excited about all this? You are a girl, right? Or are you just an extremely annoying, wimpy, obnoxious boy?" Marik asks.

"Grr... Well, if it's Seto, then of course I would be excited!" Tea exclaims.

In the video, Yugi takes off his pants and starts shaking his cute little ass...

The cheers from the audience get louder and cat-calls and wolf-whistles are added.

"HA! Look at the pharaoh now!" Marik says, pointing at the screen and laughing.

"Um, Tea, why don't you give us the bare facts of why this madness is continuing?" Joey asks.

Yugi continues with his exotic dance. The only clothes on his body are his Dark Magician socks and his boxers with pink bunnies on them.

"Pink bunnies??? Oh my God, he's transformed into that fruitcake, Pegasus!" Seto exclaims, hanging half-off his seat.

The video shows random close-ups of Yugi's butt.

The audience gets louder. If they could get any louder, I'm sure the world would explode.

Buzzer...

"Okay, Tea, can you guess what's on the screen behind you?" Drew asks. "Tea? Where is she?" he asks looking around for Tea.

She is staring at one of the TV screens with her eyes wide open.

"Whoa! Forget Kaiba taking his shirt off, this stuff is a whole lot better!" Tea exclaims. "Whoo-hoo! Go Yugi! Go Yugi!" she says while randomly dancing along with the video.

Everyone looks at her with wide eyes. All Yugi fan girls glare daggers at her. If looks could kill, Tea would literally be tea right now... (I'm referring to the drink... lol.)

"Well, I for one am relieved," Seto says. "Who ever thought that a Yugi stripping video is all that that imbecile, Tea, had to see to get off my back?"

Tea sits down on her chair with a little bit of drool coming from her lip. Yugi fan girls glare at her even more evilly...

I (Yes, me!) rush into the studio and give a note to Drew. Then I run over to Seto and Glomp him. Tee hee...

"Hey!" Seto shouts at me to off him.

Then I leave.

"Okay, well according to this, we have a special guest today," Drew says. "Her name is **Jardina**. She is Random Person Number 3's Yami."

Jardina enters the studio.

"Hello, everybody!" She says. "I have a special delivery for Tea because she is my favorite person in the whole world." _'NOT!'_ she thinks.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Seto exclaims.

Jardina winks at Seto. "Here, Tea," she says handing Tea a bag of chocolate chip mint cookies.

"Cookies?" Tea asks. "Yummy! Did you know that giving cookies to someone is a sign of friendship," she says with a smile as she stuffs a whole cookie in her mouth.

Jardina grabs Seto's arm and pulls him away from his seat next to Tea.

Tea continues stuffing her face with cookies. Jardina takes a remote control from her pocket and presses a big red button.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BOOM!!!!!

Tea explodes into a million pieces and is blown into the wind.

Cricket sound...

Everyone suddenly starts cheering. "WHOOO!!!! YAY!!!!" They all start dancing around and celebrating. Confetti is randomly thrown out of nowhere.

"All hail Jardina! The one who destroyed Tea!" Marik shouts.

Everyone bows. Yugi fan girls are now ecstatic.

"You destroyed Tea," Seto says. "T-Th-Than-Thank y-y-yo-yo-yooou."

Everyone gasps. (Seto OOCness...)

"Oh my God! He said thank you!" Joey exclaims.

"Shut up, mutt!"

"Grr..."

"Jardina, you must be rewarded! What do you want?" Seto asks.

"Well..." Jardina glomps Seto.

"HEY! Get off me! What the hell are you doing?!?!" he yells.

"Getting my reward!" Jardina says, still clinging onto Seto.

"RA!!! GET OFF ME!!! SECURITY!!!"

I (Yes, me again...) walk on-stage.

"Sorry, Seto," I say, "but I promised Jardina a free Seto-glomping if she got rid of Tea."

"Grr..." Seto growls.

"In fact..." I trail off. I glomp Seto.

"Oh, great! Now I got two girls on me! RA!!!"

Ten minutes later...

"Wow! That was great!" Jardina exclaims. "Bye bye!" She leaves.

"All hail the one who destroyed Tea!" Marik exclaims again.

"Okay, I gotta go too. Bye!" I say. I leave.

"All hail the writer of this story!" Joey exclaims.

"Oh great," Drew says sarcastically. Now that Tea's gone, we need someone to replace her. We'll be back in the next Chapter!

**TBC...**

Once again, I apollogise to ALL Yugi fans for making Tea like him... I'm also sorry to any Tea fans out there for killing her... (Are there any Tea fans??? I don't know any... Most people I know, downright HATE her... oh well...) Anyway... I know I didn't have that many games in this chappie... Same with the next one... Oh, and I wanna thank all my lovely reviewers again... (Huggles reviewers...) If you're wondering who Jardina is, she is the Yami of one of my **original** reviewers, **Random Person Number 3**. She was one of the people who reviewed this story the first time I posted it...

One more thing, I've been getting requests for who to put in this thing... I am considering your requests, but just to let you know, I already had the first four chapters all ready. So I won't put anybody that you ppl requested in until chappie 5... I think... I let you know more about that once I post chapter 4...

One more thing... Chapter 4 will be hilarious... At least, I hope you will like it... Warning: Sorry to ALL Marik fans... Sorry to ALL Joey fans... Sorry to all Seto fans (Hey, I'm one of them...)... Why am I saying this you ask?? Well, chapter 4 will be all out torture for these three very well loved guys. Since Tea liking Yugi in this chapter may be considered Yugi torture, I won't be torturing Yugi in the next chapter. Please review!!! You guys keep me writing... (Even if I have to endure my mom's constant ramblings and scream attacks to get off the computer...)


	4. Burnt Hair, Crushed Ribs, Torn Clothes

Whose Line Is It Anyway?

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

Written by: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer: No no no no no... I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh... or the slight reference to South Park near the end of this chappie... please don't sue!

Warning: I was on an extreme sugar high when I wrote this chapter a few months ago... lol... so there is a LOT of randomness and crazy stuff...

PLEASE read my other Ficcy – "Life At My House"

Okay please read this: about Chapter 3... many of you were happy that Tea was killed, some of you were not... Well, just to let all of you know, I do NOT hate anybody from Yu-Gi-Oh... I do have my preferences, but I do not hate anybody... I don't hate Tea, it's just that she is one of the most fun people to bash... This is obviously because of her American dubbed version... I have nothing against her... Here is what I think of the important characters:

**Seto** is well obviously, my number 1 FAVORITE CHARACTER!!! I juss wuv him soooo much!!! Tall, smart, blue eyes... so sexy... I will randomly bash him, buhh only cuz I wuv him! Lol... **Yugi** is so sweet and innocent... **Yami** is like the wiser, older version of Yugi... so he's cool too... **Tea** can be annoying at times, but I have nothing against her... She rocks at dancing! Go Tea! **Joey** is madddd funny... I would think of him as an older brother to me... **Mokuba**... awww... Seto's kawaii younger brother... so cute! **Tristan and Duke**... well, they not really important in the show, but you do see them around quite a bit... I think they're cool... **Bakura/Ryou**... I actually used to be a Bakura fan before Seto came around with his sexy white trench coat look... I'm not a Kura fan anymore, but I still think he's cool. **Marik(YamiMarik)/Malik**... I have nothing against him... he's just so fun to bash! **Ishizu**, I think, is cool... a wise kind person... **Serenity** is just a little too overemotional... it does get kind of annoying at times, and I'll probably basher for that, but I don't hate her...** Mai** is cool... Love her hair!

There are other people too, but I don't want to waste anybody's time by doing this...

My main point is that I do NOT hate anybody. I'm very sorry if I bash any of your favorite charcters, but this story probably wouldn't be as funny if I didn't... I'll be bashing my favorite characters as well, so don't be mad at me, please...

Anyway... On with the fic!

**Chapter Four – Burnt Hair, Crushed Ribs, Torn Clothes**

Drew appears on stage. "Welcome back to 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?' The show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. That's right; they're just like Tea's friendship speeches... We have a new contestant today because of Tea's misfortunate cookie accident. Let's bring him in."

Yugi walks on-stage.

"Yugi again?!?" Seto shouts.

"Yugi!" Drew shouts. "I told you that we wanted Yami, not you."

"Awww..." Yugi pouts. "Okay..." His Millennium Puzzle glows and he turns into Yami.

Yami Marik takes over Marik's body. "Go to the Shadow Realm, Pharaoh! You baka!" he yells.

"**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"** Joey cries in slow motion and throws a random object at Yami Marik's head. The object explodes.

"**GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! My hair is on fire! My hair is on fire!"** Yami Marik screams. He turns into regular Marik.

"AGGHH!! My hair is still on fire! Help! Help! Joey, you baka! Help!" Marik screams.

"What did you throw at him, Joey?" Yami asks.

"One of Jardina's cookies," Joey says, "Tea didn't eat them all."

"Help! My hair is on fire!" Marik screams as he starts running around in circles. "HELP!!!!!!!"

Yami and Joey both watch with one eyebrow raised. **O.o**

"HELP! My hair's on fire!" Marik continues running around in circles.

Yami and Joey continue watching with one eyebrow raised. **O.o**

"Help me!!! HELP ME!!! You're a baka, Joey!" Marik is still running around in circles.

Yami and Joey continue watching with one eyebrow raised. **O.o**

"**HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Marik continues screaming at the top of his lungs. He stops running around in circles, throws himself on the floor and starts rolling back and forth.

Yami and Joey continue watching with one eyebrow raised. **O.o**

"**I need water!!! HELP! Water! WATER!!! HEELLLPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Marik screams so loud, he could destroy the whole studio and everyone inside. He continues rolling on the floor.

"Shut up, you baka!" Seto yells. He grabs the pitcher of water next to his seat and throws it at Marik's head. The pitcher breaks, the water puts out the fire on Marik's hair, and the glass shards scratch Marik's face.

Yami and Joey continue watching with one eyebrow raised. **O.o**

"Thanks, Kai- AGH!" Marik shouts. He sees himself on the TV screens. "OH NO! My beautiful hair!!!!!! IT'S GOOOOOONNNNNNNEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Almost all of his hair is burned. His clothes are full of ashes. Only small clumps of hair remain on his head. Plus, he stinks! Burnt hair stinks, you know! T.T

Yami and Joey continue watching with one eyebrow raised. **O.o**

"**NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!! MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!!!!!!!!! It's all scratched up! NOOO! RA DAMN YOU, KAIBA!!!"** Marik yells at the top of his lungs.

Marik's Fan Girls charge into the studio. "DAMN YOU, KAIBA!!! BAKA!!! RA!!!"

Yami and Joey continue watching with one eyebrow raised. **O.o**

"RA!!!" Marik Fan Girls continue screaming. They knock Seto down and form a huge dog pile on him. After about a minute there's 15 girls on top of him.

Marik curls himself into a ball in his seat and starts crying softly to himself.

Marik speaks softly to himself in between sobs, "Hair... Face..."

Yami and Joey are still standing in the exact same spot. They haven't moved one bit since Marik's hair caught on fire. **O.o**

Seto screams from underneath the dog-pile, "STOP! AGH! YOU'RE CRUSHING MY BEAUTIFUL SEXY RIBS!!! STOP! GET OFF!" He starts gagging. "HELP! MY RIBS!!! GET OFF!!!"

Marik's Fan Girls scream, "NO! You hurt our Marik!"

"Joey's the one who caused the fire!" Seto yells. "Be thankful I put it out before his whole body was burned!" Seto cough.

"Hey, you're right!" Marik Fan Girls shout in unison. They get off Seto and get ready to attack Joey.

Seto is lying on the floor, semi-unconscious. X.X "My ribs!!!!! Owwwwwwwwww... The pain...!"

Marik Fan Girl #1, "So, what shall we do to him, girls?" she asks with an evil grin referring to Joey.

Marik Fan Girl #2, "Maybe we should burn HIS hair."

Marik Fan Girl #3, "That sounds like fun!!!"

"Uh oh..." Joey says backing away from the mob of Marik Fan Girls. "Whoa! Get away... GET AWAY! AGH!" He starts running away.

Marik's Fan Girls start chasing Joey all around the studio.

"Uh..." Drew says.

Yami is still in the same position with one eyebrow raised. **O.o**

After 5 minutes of chasing...

Marik is still curled up, crying. Poor Seto is still lying on the floor in horrifying pain, and Yami is still staring at the scene with one eyebrow raised. **O.o**

"NOOO! STOP! What are you doing?!?!?" Joey screams.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Marik's Fan Girls rip all of Joey's clothes off except for his boxers.

"RA!!! Dat's it! Time for cookies!" Joey shouts.

Marik's Fan Girls stop and their eyes popped wide open. O.O "NNNNOOOOO!!!" They run away from Joey and accidentally trample Seto's ribs and he howls in pain.

I suddenly walk into the studio.

"Holy Ra Crackers!!!!! What the hey happened here?!?! I leave for 10 minutes to buy a bagel for my breakfast and I come back and find this?!?!" I shout.

Marik is still curled up in his seat, crying. Yami hasn't moved at all. Joey is desperately trying to cover himself. And poor Seto is still lying on the floor in pain.

Drew sighs. And we still haven't played any games yet...

I slap my forehead. "Oh boy! Now I gotta fix this... Okay, someone please bring in 5 of Marik's Fan Girls to make him feel better."

"Yes miss," some random guy from back-stage says.

"Hey, Kaiba, why don't you let me borrow that coat of yours, huh?" Joey reluctantly asks.

Seto moans in pain. "NO."

"Aww, come on, man! I'm practically naked here!" Joey shouts.

Yami stares with one eyebrow raised. **O.o**

"NO!" Seto shouts and then moans in pain.

"That's it! I've had it with you!" Joey shouts. He kicks Seto's ribs.

Seto howls in pain. "You BAKA!!!!!"

"You want a cookie?" Joey threatens with an evil grin.

"STOP!" I yell. "That's it! I'm getting rid of these cookies!"

"Hey, Sarai," Seto groans from the floor, "do me a favor and throw them at Marik's baka Fan Girls."

"Okie dokie," I say, "except for the 5 that are comforting him right now."

5 Marik Fan Girls are crowded around him hugging him and saying stuff like, "We still love you." "You're still pretty." "It'll grow back."

"Well, that's one problem solved. Seto, can you please lend your coat to Joey, just for this chapter?" I ask.

"Fine." Seto moans in pain. "Ow."

"Wait," I say, just realizing that he was in pain, "what happened to you, my Seto?"

"Marik's Fan Girls crushed his ribs and trampled him," Joey says.

"And it's all your fault, mutt," Seto groans.

"Grr..."

"What?!?!?" I shout. "Get the medics in here now!"

A doctor rushes into the studio. I help Seto stand up as he moans in pain.

"Baby," Joey says.

"Shut up, baka mutt! Ow!"

"Calm down, guys." I take Seto's coat off and throw it to Joey. "There! Wear it until I can get you some clothes."

"Thanks."

"Come on, Seto. Let's pull your shirt up so the doctor can see what's wrong," I say pulling Seto's shirt up. '_Eek! Lookin at his sexy abs...but his stomach got bruised... aww... oh well, he's still sexy!' _I think to myself.

The doctor takes out a portable x-ray machine and takes Seto's x-rays.

"Oh boy, this episode is a disaster!" Drew exclaims.

"Well, it's not too bad," the doctor says. "He just needs bandages for the bruises on his stomach." He hands me a bottle of pills. "And he should take 2 pills twice a day for the pain." He wraps bandages on Seto's bruises and then leaves.

"Come on, Seto, you should sit down now," I say helping him sit and he takes 2 pills.

"Thanks."

"Aww. You know I luv u, Seto," I say with a smile. "Okay, let's see... comfort Marik, clothe Joey, heal Seto. What am I forgetting?" I look around the studio and spot Yami who still hasn't moved.

Yami has been staring at everything that has been going on. **O.o**

"Um... Yami? Are you okay?" I ask him.

Yami just stares with one eyebrow raised. **O.o**

"Hello?" I wave my hand in Yami's face.

Yami continues staring and doesn't say a word. **O.o**

"Oh my God! His face is stuck like that! YAMI!!!" I shout.

Yami continues staring. **O.o**

"Can you at least say something?"

Yami continues staring. **O.o**

"Yami, you baka, say something!" I shout.

Yami continues staring. **O.o**

"Say something, Yuge!" Joey shouts and punches Yami in the face.

"Ow!" Yami shouts and rubs his face. "Thanks Joey... I thought my face was going to stay like that forever." We all sweatdrop.

"Phew... Well my work here is done... Drew, you still have enough time for one game so go ahead. Bye guys! Marik, you're still pretty... Joey, don't get Seto's coat dirty... Yami, try to avoid doing that to your face again... Seto, avoid any harsh physical activity. Take care!" I say and leave.

"Finally!!! Sheesh!" Drew shouts. "Today's winner is Marik just so he can feel better..."

Marik has stopped crying but he's still curled up, surrounded by 5 of his fan girls.

Drew reads the card. "Okay, well this next game is..." ???

(Sorry... I saw this game once but I didn't catch what the name was... so I'll just call it Letter Switch...)

"This next game is called 'Letter Switch.' This game is for Joey, Yami, and Kaiba. You guys have to act out a scene, but when you speak you have to switch 2 letters. For example, with the letters N and S, you would say something like – "So, I wast popcors!" instead of "No, I want popcorn!" and "What nup?" instead of "What sup?" Okay, so your letters are N and S. The scene is you three are clueless teenage valley girls having a sleepover. Begin."

"Like, hey girln, like, what do you wassa do?" Seto asks.

"Like, I dos't ksow. What do you wassa do Namastha?" Yami asks Joey.

"Oh, I dos't ksow. Like, why dos't we talk about guyn? I like, thisk Hesry is nooo cute!!!" Joey says.

"Like, who the hey in Hesry?" Yami asks.

"Like, I dos't ksow. I thought you ksew." Joey says.

Seto sighs. "I like eggn! Hey! Like, guenn what!"

"What?" Yami and Joey ask.

"I got a sew ninter! Look!" Seto exclaims and shows them an egg. "Her same is Siki!"

"Aww... Like, nhe'n no cute!" Joey exclaims, taking the egg.

"Um, Narah... Thin in as egg." Yami tells Seto.

"Like, so it'n sot!" Seto exclaims.

"Like, nhe'n no cute!" Joey exclaims again. He grabs the egg and squeezes it. It breaks and spills all over Joey.

"SOOO!!!" Seto screams. "What have you dose?!?! You killed Kessy, you bantard!"

"Like, wans't her same Siki? Wait, what am I like, talkisg about? It'n like, a egg!" Yami exclaims.

"Like, you killed my ninter! I am like, no sot your friesd asymore!" Seto yells at Joey.

"Yeah? Well, like, you're a baka!" Joey shouts.

"Like, you're a baka!" Seto shouts back.

"Like, you're both bakas!" Yami shouts at the both of them.

"BAKA!" Joey shouts.

"BAKA!" Yami shouts.

"BAK- Oh look! Asother egg! Like, I'll same her Bob and nhe cas be my sew ninter!" Seto exclaims.

"Like, ais't Bob a boy same?" Yami asks.

"Sah. My great aust Myrtle'n same is Bob." Joey says.

"Thes like, woulds't nhe be your great aust Bob?" Yami asks.

"Like, I don't ksow," Joey says.

"Like, ais't my sew ninter like, nooo cute?" Seto asks.

**Buzzer...**

"Okay, that's all for now... We'll see ya all in the next chapter!" Drew says.

**TBC...**

Lol! Imagine Yami, Joey, and Seto as Valley Girls... Lol.... Anyway... Great chapter... I think this is my best one yet! Yippee!!!

Marik enters my room, crying.

"Um... Are you okay, Marik?" I ask.

"My hair... My face... WAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"Um... There's nothing I can do Marik. You'll just have to wait till your hair grows back and the scratches on your face go away. Perhaps you should go see a psychiatrist/psychologist (erm, what's the difference??? Lol...)."

"Sounds like a good idea. Can you please take me out of your fic?" he asks.

"Let me see..."

Dear Reviewers... Please visit my xanga site: **StarPrincess555** and take the polls at the top of the page to vote for who u want in and who you want out. Go to **www . xanga . com / StarPrincess555**...

"Can I go too? I'm injured!" Seto exclaims.

"No. Don't be such a baby! Your injury ain't that bad and you have pills for the pain."

"Grr... RA!"

Anyway... Please review.


	5. Marik's Revenge The Authoress's Doom!

Whose Line Is It Anyway?

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

Written by: Seto's Princess

Okay, I SERIOUSLY apologize for that last chapter. I repeat... I was on a sugar high when I worte that chapter... I'm sooooooo sorry for all the Seto, Joey, Marik/YamiMarik bashing... SOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRYYYY!!!... anyway... PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!! T.T ... anyway..... I'll try to make up for it by bashing myself in this chappie!!! Lol... enjoy!!!

By the way... Marik did not go to a psychiatrist... I just sent him on a little vacation until I was ready to start this chapter... anywayz... he's back... his hair is fully grown and the scars on his face faded away....

Disclaimer – Seto says, "Sarai does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Whose Line Is It Anyway... Thank Ra! I'd kill myself if she owned me...

**Please read my other ficcy – Life At My House...**

People were me for bashing Marik and to not take him out... so I replaced Yami instead... SORRY TO ALL YAMI FANS!!! I'm kinda mad at Yami though... for what he did to poor Yugi... NOOOO!!!! Yugi lost his soul... now tell me, who wanted to cry right there when that happened? awww... poor Yugi...

**Chapter Five – Marik's Revenge!!!/The Authoress's doom!!!**

Drew appears on stage. "Welcome to 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?' The show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. The points don't matter just like Sarai's locker shelf..."

"Heh! You got that right!," I shout. "That stupid thing keeps collapsing and 'attacking' my locker buddy..."

Drew continues, "Hello everyone and Welcome to 'Whose Line Is It Anyway!!! On today's show: 'Winged Dragon of Ra, Destroy,' Marik Ishtar! 'My fav's da Flame Swordsman,' Joey Wheeler! 'I'm king of the Blue Eyes White Dragons,' Seto Kaiba! And 'Go, Harpie Lady,' Mai Valentine! And I'm you're host, Drew Carey... Let's have some fun!"

"Hey! How come I'm still here? I've been stuck in dis thing since da beginning!" Joey shouts.

"Apparently, you're a favorite of the audience... and Kaiba's the authoress's favorite..." Drew replies.

"Damn authoress," Seto exclaimes.

"HEY!" I yell from back-stage.

"Anyway," Drew starts, "let's get on with the show. Our 1st game is 'Whose Line'... This is for Mai and Joey. You guys are a married couple going on their honeymoon. In the scene, you'll read the lines on the slips of paper that were given to you... Go..."

"Boy, I'm hungry," Joey says.

"You're always hungry," Mai says with a frown.

"Yeah, I know... Make me a hot dog, honey," Joey says.

Mai smacks Joey on the head. "I'm your wife, not your slave!"

"Owww... Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

"Good." Mai smiles.

"Listen, Mai, there's something I gotta tell ya..."

"What?"

Joey takes a slip of paper from his pocket and reads it, "I'm wearing Funny Bunny underwear."

"WHAT?!?! NOOOOO!!!" Mai screams.

Silence...

"Joey, there's something I need to tell you as well..."

"Nooo! You're not in love wit dat biker dude, Valon, are you?" Joey asks.

"What??? NO!" Mai takes out a slip of paper and reads it, "Oh my God, someone killed Squareman!!!"

"YES!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND TRIANGLE GIRL IS NEXT ON MY LIST!!!" Joey yells.

"Why Joey??? WHY??? Squareman was my only friend..." Mai says, almost crying.

"I'll tell you why..." Joey says, taking out another slip of paper. "I'm on the toilet pretending to be a fighter pilot dropping bombs into the ocean."

"OMG! You are sick!" Mai says as she smacks Joey on the head again.

"Oww... Sorry... But it's fun... You should try it sometime..." Joey replies.

"Whatever... Hey Joey," Mai starts as she takes out another slip of paper, "NOOOOOO!!!! Kaiba is plotting to rule the world with his evil Barbie doll collection!!!!!."

"Wha???" Joey asks, confused.

Seto and the Audience: O.o

"YES! Kaiba is secretly paying his super secret society of Barbie Dolls to kill Yugi and take over the world!!!" Mai exclaims.

**Buzzer...**

"Okay... For our next game... erm... GAH!!! Where are my cards?!?!" Drew screams.

I enter the studio...

"Drew, someone just told me that you left the cards scattered around in the following places: McDonalds, Dunkin Donuts, the bathroom, Baskin Robbins, another bathroom, and the supermarket in the potato chip isle..." I say.

"Crap..." Drew says as he leaves the studio to "hunt" for the "Whose Line" cards...

"Erm... Okay... so now what???" I ask...

"...Ha... ha... ha... Ha... HA... HAHA... HAHAHA... HAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Marik laughs.

"Erm... Marik, you okay???"

**"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! IT'S TIME FOR ME TO GET MY REVENGE!!!!!"** Marik shouts as he takes out his Millenium Rod.

"What? What are you doing??? What are you going to do, Marik???" I ask.

"I'm going to get my revenge on you for bashing me the last time!!!" Marik shouts.

"Wha??? What do you mean??? What are you going to- AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" I scream as I start running away from Marik..

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Marik screams maniacally.

After 10 minutes of chasing...

**"GGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! NO MARIK!!! STOP!!!"** I scream as I "conveniently" trip over Seto's trench coat. "What are you going to do?????"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Marik just continues laughing.

"What are you- OWW!!! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!! GGGAAAAHHHH!!!! STOP!!!" I scream as Marik repeatedly whacks me on the head with his Millenium Rod.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" I continue screaming... "SOMEONE HELP ME!!!"

Everyone just stared.

Cricket sound...

"GGGGAAAAHHHHH!!!! DAMN IT!!! HEEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!!"

"Humph... You deserve it," Seto says.

"OW... you-OW... are-OW... so-OW... mean-OW... Seto-OOOWWWW!!!!!!"

"Oh great... It's a freak-show..." Mai says.

"COME JOIN ME, MY LOVELY FANS!!!" Marik shouts...

A HUGE mob of Marik fan girls cram into the studio... each holding a bag of...

ROCKS!!!!!

"NNNNOOOO!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!?!?!?!?!" I scream.

"GIRLS... ATTACK!!!!!" Marik shouts.

"MARIK IS HHHHOOOOOTTTTTT!!!!" Marik's fan girls scream their battle cry.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I scream as Marik's rabid fan girls throw rocks at me.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" they all shout.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! REVENGE!!!!!" Marik yells.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww............." I lie on the floor, losing consciousness.

"Thank you girls!" Marik shouts as his fan girls leave the studio.

I lie on the floor... now completely unconscious... X.X

Everyone just stares...

Silence...

"I'm back..." Drew says as he walks into the studio. "HOLY RA! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!?!?!?!" Drew asks.

"Marik and his fan girls beat up Sarai..." Joey says.

"OMG! Who's gonna continue this story now?????" Drew asks.

Silence...

Still more silence...

STILL more silence...

STILL MORE BAKA SILENCE!!!

"Well, I suggest we take this opportunity to escape," Seto suggests.

"Good idea..." Mai agrees.

Everyone gets up to leave...

Seto is ahead of everyone... he's about to open the door when...

Suddenly, the studio door bursts open and someone enters, stopping everyone from leaving. However, this mysterious person cannot be seen because it's so bright outside that the person looks like a shadow engulfed in all the sun's rays.

"Okay! Nobody leaves! This story must continue! I will not let you leave!!! EVERYONE SIT DOWN OR ELSE!!!" ??? screams.

"Hey, who are you???" a random person from the audience asks.

"Maki??? Is that you???" Seto asks recognizing the voice.

"Hmm??? Oh, hi, Seto!!!" Maki exclaims. She quickly goes over to him and gives him a hug. "I missed you. So, how's Mokuba?" Maki asks.

(Maki is my OC... I have her bio posted in my profile... She's the main character in my story "The Rose Duelist"... and yes, she is Seto's girlfriend.)

"Oh he's fine. We both missed you too," Seto replies hugging Maki tighter.

"Umm... excuse me for interruptin this little Boyfriend/Girlfriend moment, buhh we'd really like to go now..." Joey says.

"Oh no! No one's leaving," Maki says, letting go of Seto. "Everyone sit down."

Silence... No one moves...

**"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!!!"** Maki yells.

Everyone grumbles but go to sit back down in their seats.

"Thank you... Well... I see Sarai is unconscious... so, now I'm in charge of this thing!" Maki says.

"What? What do you mean?" Mai asks.

Maki pulls out a very official-looking piece of paper and reads it. "In the event that the authoress, Sarai, is unconscious and cannot continue the story for a while, then her OC is immediately placed in charge and must continue the story according to the same basic guidelines of the original authoress."

"Hmm??? Wha's dat mean???" Joey asks.

"Moron... It means that Maki is going to be incharge of this whole thing until Sarai wakes up again." Seto replies to answer Joey's question.

"Yup... So, the story must go on!!!" Maki exclaims.

"Well, that's good... but unfortunately, we've run out of time and must continue tomorrow..." Drew says.

"Oh... well, alright then... See you all tomorrow!" Maki says.

**TBC...**

Okay... I'm sure you're all still wondering who Maki is... Well she is my OC as I mentioned before... She's the main character of my other fic, "The Rose Duelist"... I only have the first 4 chapters posted so far... but basically, she ends up being Seto's girlfriend... anyway, for the record, I'm technically still unconscious, okay... Please Review!!!


	6. Teletubbies, Tetris, and a Frying Pan?

Whose Line Is It Anyway?

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

Written by: Seto's Princess

**In the authoress's room…**

Hello everyone… This is Maki, Sarai's OC… I'm filling in for her because… well, erm… just read chapter 5… anyway… (Looks over at the authoress's bed…) Sarai: X.X … well, apparently, Sarai is still unconscious… so I have to continue the story until she wakes up. Hmm… What am I supposed to do now???

…

Oh yeah! I remember… Thanks to all of you who review. I'm sure if Sarai were awake now, she'd huggle all of you. ALL your reviews are greatly appreciated, and they keep Sarai going. Anyway, on with the fic.

Disclaimer – Sarai does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Whose Line Is It Anyway in a shape size or color… She also does not own the Teletubbies… eww… she doesn't own Tetris or Louie Vuitton either… anyway… she does own me though…

**Please read Sarai's other humor ficcy: Life At My House… and A Life At My House Christmas…**

**Chapter Six – Teletubbies, Tetris, and a Frying Pan???**

Drew appears on stage. "Welcome to 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?' The show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. The points don't matter just like a white colored pencil on white paper… yup, it just doesn't matter…"

Drew continues, "Anyway, on today's show: 'No! Ishizu STOP!!!,' **Marik Ishtar**! 'Thanks for belivein in me, Serenity,' **Joey Wheeler**! 'I'll protect you, Mokuba,' **Seto Kaiba**! And 'My only sibling is a twenty dollar bill…,' **Mai Valentine**! And I'm your host, Drew Carey… Let's have some fun!"

"Erm… Drew, Kaiba's not here," Marik says.

"What??? Where is he???" Drew asks. "Maki!!! Maki!!!"

Silence…

"Maki!!! MAKI!!!"

**Somewhere backstage… **

Two people were kissing… yes, kissing… Who, you may ask? Well…

One was our precious gravity-defying trench coat wearing bishie, Seto Kaiba… and the other was none other than his girlfriend, the very beautiful, Maki Kaichi…

"I'm so happy you're here, Maki… I missed you…" Seto says.

"Me too, Seto…" Maki replies. They continue making out…

"MAKI!!!!!" Drew's shouts interrupt the couple and they pause for a moment.

"What was that?" Maki asks.

"I think that was Drew…" Seto says. He looks at his watch… "CRAP! The show's already started…"

"Oh great… Oh well… I guess we should go then…"

**Back to the main stage… **

Seto and Maki both appear from back stage, hand-in-hand. Seto's hair is extremely messed up. It looks as if his hair had been in a hurricane or something… Maki's hair is messed up as well… but it isn't as bad as Seto's, considering her hair is sooo long… It reaches all the way to her thighs.

"Boy… It looks like some people were getting busy back-stage…" Marik says.

Maki blushes slightly. "It's not what you think!!!" she exclaims.

"Whateva ya say, Maki… but da evidence says otherwise…" Joey says.

"Shut up, Mutt!!!"

"Make me!!!"

"STOP! Let's just get on with the show please… Kaiba, please sit down." Drew requests.

"Bye, Seto… I'll be back when the show's over…" Maki says, starting to walk away.

However, Seto grabs her arm, turns her around so she's facing him and he gives her a slight kiss on the lips. Seto fan girls glare daggers at Maki and everyone else goes, "Awwwww…" Seto lets go and Maki leaves the studio.

"Boy, she's a lucky girl…" Mai utters sadly.

"LUCKY?!?! Don't tell me you got a thing fer Kaiba?!?!?" Joey asks in horror.

"Of course not! I'm just saying that she's lucky to have a guy who loves her so much…" Mai replies.

"I love ya, Mai…" Joey says.

"Well, you're not very good at showing it, Wheeler… In fact, you're not very good at anything…" Seto declares.

"GRR… WHO ASKED YOU, KAIBA?!?!" Joey shouts.

"ENOUGH!!! LET'S GET ON WITH THE SHOW!!!" Drew shouts.

"Fine…" everyone agrees.

"Good… Our first game is '90 Second Alphabet'. (I don't really see what the point of the 90 seconds is when it's a story… just ignore the 90 seconds part…) This is for Kaiba, Mai, and Joey. You are three lost travelers in the woods who run into a wolf. Now, from the audience, what letter should we start with?" Drew asks.

The audience shouts out random letters, "B! F! R! S! T! O!"

"Okay, we'll use O," Drew says. "Okay, begin!"

"Oh my God, how are we going to get out of here???" Mai asks.

"Perhaps if you stopped panicking, we'd be making progress!!!" Seto yells.

"Quiet, Kaiba!" Joey shouts.

"RRRUUUUNN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" Mai screams.

"Shit, it's a wolf!" Seto shouts.

"Take Kaiba, I'm too young to die!!!" Joey screams as he runs away from the wolf.

"Up the tree!!!" Seto shouts and they all climb the tree.

"Vuitton! That is a Louie Vuitton purse!!!" Mai says as her purse falls down on the ground and the wolf goes away with it.

Silence…

"What was that sound?" Joey asks

"Xylophone," Seto replies.

"Zipidee doo-dah… Like I care," Mai says.

"Another noise!" Joey shouts.

"Baka Mutt," Seto replies.

"Can it, Kaiba!!!" Joey yells.

"Did you guys hear something?" Mai asks.

"Everyone has gone nuts," Seto says to himself.

"Fudge… I'm hungry," Joey says.

"God, you're ALWAYS hungry!" Mai shouts.

"Hold on, I think I see something!" Seto shouts.

"It looks like the wolf!!!" Mai says as she sees her purse sticking out of the wolf's mouth.

"Joey! Get my purse!!!" Mai shouts.

"Kidding, right?" he asks.

"Lord, kill me now!" Seto exclaims.

"Mai, are you crazy??? Get it yourself!!!" Joey shouts.

"NNNNOOOOO!!!!!! IT ATE MY PURSE!!!" Mai shouts as the wolf eats her purse… but it eventually chokes on it cuz it's so full of who knows what and dies. (Poor wolf… T.T)

**Buzzer…**

"Okay, a thousand points for Marik for sitting down," Drew says.

"HA! That's right! I rule ALL!!!" Marik exclaims.

"Okay… Anyway… Let's move on to a game called 'Multiple Personalities'! This game is for Marik, Joey, and Kaiba. You've been given three props…"

Marik is holding a cookie, Joey is holding a lunchbox, and Seto is holding a skateboard.

"Whoever is holding the lunchbox is a Teletubby…"

"WWWHHHOOO!!!" the audience screams.

"Whoever is holding the cookie is Tea…"

"Oh Ra, why me???" Marik asks.

"And whoever is holding the skateboard is Sarai's cousin, Victor…"

"Oh, yippee…" Seto says sarcastically.

"Okay, you are three guys hangin at the park. Begin," Drew says.

"Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggg Huuuuuuuuuugggggg!!!!!" Joey says in a babyish voice.

"Shut up you stupid meanie. Can't you see I'm tryin to skate!" Seto says getting on the skateboard.

"Aww… Come on, Kaiba! Don't be mean to Joey. We're all friends here! Friendship is ccccccooooooooooolllllllll!!!!!" Marik says happily in a perky voice.

"Po!" Joey says.

"You suck. You know that, you really suck! You-you-um… meanie," Seto says.

"Kaiba! Why are you being so mean to your friend??? He's your best friends for crying out loud. Friends must stick together. Friends are always there for each other! Friends look out for each other and support each other. Friends…" Marik babbles on and on… After all, he IS imitating Tea...

"Dipsy!" Joey says as he gives the lunchbox to Seto and takes the skateboard.

"Hey! Watch me do an Ollie!" Joey says as he tries to do an Ollie but falls flat on his face. "CRAP!!!"

"Laa Laa! Oooooo! Joey fall!!! Joey fall!!!" Seto says and giggles like an annoying screechy girl.

"Kaiba! Why are you being so mean! Can't you see that our friend is hurt???" Marik asks.

Joey switches his skateboard with Marik's cookie.

"Yeah, Kaiba! Friends have to be nice to each other. Friendship is the best thing in the world!!! ALL HAIL FFFFRRRRIIIIEEEEENNNDDDDSSSHHHIIIIPPP!!!" Joey shouts.

"Shut up Tea! You suck. You really really suck. Why? Because I said so, that's why!" Marik says as he gets on the skateboard.

"Tinky Winky! Tinky Winky! Tinky Winky want tubby custard!!! Tinky Winky want tubby custard!!!" Seto says jumping up and down.

"Shut up! You suck too! You're the gay one anyway," Marik says. Seto gives him a death glare.

"Marik! Don't say that! Friends don't call each other gay! Even if they are! Friends have to be nice to each other," Joey says.

"I want to go online! Hey, Kaiba, you have a computer… Can I go online?" Marik asks.

"No… Po!!!" Seto says.

"I want to go online!!! Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Please??? Let me go online!!! Please!!! Let me go online!!! I want to go online!!! Please!!! Let me go online!!! I want to go online!!! Please!!! Let me go online!!! I want to go online!!! Please!!! Let me go online!!! I want to go online!!! Please!!! Let me go online!!! I want to go online!!! Please!!! Let me go online!!! I want to go online!!! Please!!! Let me go online!!! I want to go online!!! Please!!! Let me go online!!! I want to go online!!! PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE!!!!!" Marik says very annoyingly to Seto. (It's true, my cousin really does do this… . )

Seto switches his lunchbox with Joey's cookie. "Of course I'll let you use my computer. I'm your friend and friends let their friends borrow stuff. Friendship is a very powerful thing. I love my friends. Ffffffrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnndddddddsssssss!!!!!" Seto says in a very perky voice we never even knew he could make. O.o Then he gave the cookie to Joey.

"Laa Laa!!! Laa Laa have friends! Biiiiiiggggggg Huuuuuuugggggg!!!!" Joey says as he goes to hug Marik and Seto.

"NNNNOOOO!!!!" Seto says as he tries to get away.

"Get away from me, you friendship obsessed stupid Teletubby!" Marik says as he pushes Joey away. "KAIBA!!! I WANT TO GO ONLINE!!!! PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?! PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?! PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?! PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?! PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?! PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?! PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?! PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?! PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?! PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?! PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?! PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!" Marik says very annoyingly.

"SHUT UP!!!" Seto yells.

**Buzzer…**

"Okay… 200 Points for Joey for acting like a friendship obsessed Teletubby, 450 points for Marik for doing a good impression of Sarai's cousin, and 750 points to Kaiba for doing a great impersonation of that annoying friendship obsessed bitch Tea," Drew says.

**…Meanwhile…**

In Sarai's room, Sarai stirred and started to wake up.

"Ow… My head is throbbing… Owwww…. . …Owchies!!! What a huge headache…" Sarai says.

"Hey! You're finally awake! That's good," I say with a smile.

"Maki??? What are you doing here???" Sarai asks me.

"Well, you got knocked out by Marik and his fan girls and you've been knocked out ever since… So, according to this official paper you gave me, I took charge over your story until you woke up." I say.

"Oh… Thanks…" Sarai says.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sarai's cousin Victor comes into the room.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" he screams as he runs over to Sarai and…

"VICTOR!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!" I yell…

Too late…

Victor hits Sarai on the head with a frying pan and runs out of the room raging like a lunatic.

"NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!! SARAI!!!!!!!!" I yell and run over to Sarai. "SARAI!!! WAKE UP!!!" I say as I shake her. No use… She's out cold… again… "DAMN YOU VICTOR!!! Darn… Look's like I'm still in charge…" I say reluctantly and sit back down at Sarai's computer.

…**Back at the Studio…**

"Okay… So our next game is called 'Two Line Vocabulary'… In this game, Marik will speak normally throughout the scene. However, Mai and Kaiba are each limited to two sentences each. Mai your sentences are: "Look it's Tetris!" **_(1)_** and "What are we doing?" Kaiba your sentences are: "Can I have a sandwich?" and "Do I have to?" The scene is: Marik is the manager of a construction company and Mai and Kaiba are two workers. Begin!"

"Okay, Listen up you two!" Marik says.

"Do I have to?" Seto asks.

"Yes! Now shut up! Okay… Look at these blueprints…" Marik continues.

"Look it's Tetris!" Mai exclaims.

"No… It's not Tetris, Mai… It's a blueprint." Marik says.

"Can I have a sandwich?" Seto asks.

"No you cannot have a sandwich… You have to wait until lunch time."

"Do I have to?" Seto asks.

"Yes… Now, shut up."

"What are we doing?" Mai asks.

"Grr… We are TRYING to build this building as shown on these blueprints, you see? Okay… So, Kaiba, go round up construction workers numbers 1, 5, 8, 12, 16, 26, 27, and 30."

"Do I have to?"

"YES!" Marik yells.

Seto goes to round up the construction guys that Marik told him to.

"Look it's Tetris!" Mai shouted excitedly.

"That's not Tetris, Mai… The construction workers just _happen_ to form a line that resembles one of the Tetris polygons…" Marik explains.

"Can I have a sandwich?" Set asks.

"NO! WAIT UNTIL LUNCH!"

"Do I have to?"

"YES!"

"What are we doing?" Mai asks.

"We have to build this building!!! Are you two nimrods going to help me or not?!?"

"Do I have to? Can I have a sandwich?"

"YES YOU HAVE TO OR ELSE YOU'RE FIRED AND NO YOU CANNOT HAVE A SANDWICH!!!"

"What are we doing?"

"Well, right now… I'M YELLING AT YOU TWO DIMWITS FOR BEING SUCH RA DAMN BAKAS!!!"

"Can I have a sandwich?"

"GGGGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! FINE!!! HERE!!! TAKE YOUR STUPID SANDWICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marik yells as he thrusts a sandwich into Seto's hands.

"Look it's Tetris!" Mai exclaims, pointing to the sandwich.

Marik slaps his forehead. "Why me???"

"What are we doing?"

**Buzzer…**

"Ha! That was so funny… hahaha! Okay, tonight's winner is Joey! Why? Because I felt like it… So Joey, please read the credits like a Teletubby."

Joey starts reading as the credits appear on the screen.

"Laa Laa! Story written by Sarai…"

"Po! Drew Carey fat…"

"Dipsy! Marik Ishtar freak! Marik Ishtar freak!"

"Tinky Winky! Kaiba jerk. Kaiba biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggggg jerk."

"Mai pretty! Mai pretty!"

**TBC…**

YAY!!! I'm so glad I finally finished this chappie… Sorry I took so long to update… School keeps me down… Besides, I'm working on "A Life At My House Christmas"… You'll have to wait a while for Chapter 7…

I'm taking out Marik, Joey, and Mai so I can have a whole new cast for the next chapter. Don't be mad at me please! I promise they can come back in a future chapter. However, I need help. Please go my xanga site to vote for who you want in. The top three votes will be chosen. www(dot)xanga(dot)com(slash)StarPrincess555

**_(1_**) – Lol… This is an inside joke from my English class… We were pairing up in groups for a project and it was funny because the of the order of our seats. So one of my classmates goes: "Look It's Tetris!"

Please Review!!! This isSarai's most popular story andshe LOVES ALLher reviews!!! Thanks you guys! You keepher going. Just like the energizer bunny. Lol… bye! Till next time. And yes, Sarai is still knocked out... Thanks to her baka cousin...


	7. Dueling, Drunkenness, DRAT!

Whose Line Is It Anyway?

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

Written by: Seto's Princess

**In the authoress's room…**

Hello everyone. Maki here. Well, Sarai and I would like to say that we are VERY SORRY for taking sooooo long to update. Thanks for voting and… WHOA! 60 votes?!?! Wow… Okay well anyway-

"I'M AWAKE!!!" Sarai says as she suddenly springs up from her spot on the bed.

"OMG, SARAI! You're alive!!! I thought your cousin accidentally killed you with that frying pan," I say.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

"You don't remember? Marik was mad at you and so he hit you on the head repeatedly with his Millennium Rod and his fan girls threw rocks at you and you were unconscious. So I had to continue writing this story for you while you were out and you woke up but then your baka cousin came in and hit your on the head with a frying pan. So you were knocked unconscious again," I explain.

"What?!?!?!?!? I'm gonna kill that kid. Grr… Well anyway… I'll continue the story now," Sarai says.

"You better, or else that angry mob of reviewers over there is going to chase us with their pitchforks and flamethrowers," I say.

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh… or any random things in this chapter… I do own Maki though.

**Chapter Seven – Dueling, Drunkenness, DRAT!**

Drew appears on stage. "Welcome to 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?' The show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. The points don't matter just like price tags on things at the dollar store."

Drew continues, "Anyway, on today's show: 'Evil spirit of the ring,' Bakura! 'I see all with my eye,' Pegasus! 'I'm NOT an ancient High Priest (coughYEScough),' Seto Kaiba! And 'I don't have a Millennium item… SUGAR!!!,' Mokuba Kaiba! And I'm your host, Drew Carey… Let's have some fun!"

"Mokuba? What are you doing here?" Seto asks.

"Sarai invited me," he says.

Seto slaps his forehead. _'NO! She dragged Mokuba into this too. Damn that authoress.'_

"Our first game is Theme Restaurant. This is for all four of you. You guys will act out a scene in a restaurant in a certain theme. I need a suggestion from the audience for a theme," Drew says.

"Olympics!"

"Swimming!"

"Tennis!"

"Dueling!"

"Okay, we'll use dueling. Begin," Drew says.

Pegasus and Bakura sit at a small table and start talking.

"So my dear Bakura-boy, how are things going in the Shadow Realm?" Pegasus asks.

Mokuba comes. "May I take your o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-order?"

"I'll take a hamburger but make sure it's very rare so that I can taste the wonderful blood," Bakura says.

Mokuba cringes.

"I'll have a white wine spritzer please," Pegasus says.

Mokuba walks away.

"Well, I can't complain," Bakura replies to Pegasus's previous question. "It gets darker every day."

Seto comes with Pegasus's wine. "I summon your white wine spritzer in attack mode!" He flings the wine glass on the table and some of it goes into Pegasus's eye.

"GAH! DAMN YOU!!!" Pegasus says and tries to hit our beloved CEO but Seto leaves before Pegasus can touch him.

"I summon your hamburger in defense mode!" Mokuba says as he puts Bakura's bloody hamburger on the table. "Would you like some ketchup on that?"

"Yes. I love red food. It reminds me of blood…" Bakura trails off in a dreamy voice.

Mokuba cringes again and reaches for the ketchup. "I will now use Polymerization to fuse your bloody hamburger with this ketchup!!!" Mokuba squirts a bunch of ketchup on Bakura's bloody hamburger.

Seto comes. "Now I will attack your white wine spritzer and finish off your life points!!!" Seto drinks the white wine spritzer.

"And the winner is… SETO KAIBA!!!" Mokuba shouts with his hand in the air like a tournament official.

**Buzzer…**

"Okay, one thousand points to Mokuba for being so dramatic with the ketchup and bloody hamburger fusion. Our next game is 'Millionaire Show'! Kaiba will be the host of a Millionaire show and Bakura will play the contestant. Mokuba will be the audience member and Pegasus will be the phone a friend. The thing is you guys have to do it in… DRUNKEN style! Begin!" Drew shouts.

"Heeellllooo and welcome to Who Wants to Be a Millionaire!" Seto says in a drunken voice. "Our contestant, Bread-"

"IT'S FRED!" Bakura shouts in a grumpy violent drunk voice.

"What?" Seto asks.

"FRED!"

"Red?"

"FRED!!!"

"Ohhhh okaaaaayyyyy… Our contestant Mildred is two questions away from winning one million dollarsssssss," Seto says.

"For 5 dollars, what do four quarters equal? A – Four nickels… B – History… C – A Dollar… or D – a bag of beans…" Seto asks.

"Hmmm. I don't know this one. Leeet me aaask my friend in theee auuuuudience," Bakura says.

"Yeeeeees, Freeeedddd?" Mokuba asks in a drunken voice.

"Whaaa's theee answeeerrrrrr?" Bakura asks.

"It'sssss a coooookkkie!" Mokuba says happily, hacks a cough, and collapses on some people.

"Awwwww…" they all say.

"He's soooo cute!" an audience member named Atemu's Lover exclaims.

"Okay. So whaaat's your final answer?" Seto asks.

"I say it's A…" Bakura says.

"Is that your fiiiiiinaaaaaalll answer?" Seto asks.

"C is my final answer," Bakura says.

"C?"

"D!"

"D?"

"C!!!"

"Oh… I'm soooo sorryyyyyy. You… got… that… RIGHT!!!" Seto shouts and surprises Bakura.

"YAAAAAAYYY!!!" Bakura shouts happily and tries to throw his arms in the air but fails and hits his face instead. "OOOWWW! WHOO!!!"

"Okay… Now for your finaaaaalll question. What is the authoress's favorite food? A – Cheese… B – A bag of beans… C – Cookies… or D – quarters…" Seto asks.

"Hhheeerrrrmmmm… Leemmme caaaall myyyyy friend, Peggy," Bakura says.

"Ooooookaaaayyy. Let's get Pegaysus on the phone," Seto says.

Ring… Ring…

"Hewwo?" Pegasus asks.

"Hey, Peggy. Wha's the answer?" Bakura asks.

"Oooo! Blue!" Pegasus says.

"That's not one of the answersssss!" Bakura shouts.

"Errr… Wha's the questionnnnn?" Pegasus asks.

"Whaaaat is da authoresss's favorite fffooodd?" Bakura asks. "Is it Cheese, a bag of beans, cookies, or quarters?"

"There's no wine??? Awww… I wwaaannnt winneee!" Pegasus pouts.

"Wha's the annnsweerrrr?" Bakura asks.

"To what?" Pegasus asks.

"The question! You idiot!!!" Bakura shouts.

"Errr… It's uhhhhh…" Pegasus begins but is cut off.

"Sorrry, yourrrr time isss uppppp…" Seto says and sways in his chair.

"Erm… it's A…" Bakura says.

"Is thaaaaat yourrr finall answerrrrr?" Seto asks.

"Yuuup…" Bakura says and burps loudly.

"Thaaaaat's rigggghhhhtt! You wooon a million dollarsssss…" Seto says.

"WHOOOO!!!! YYYEEEESSS!!!" Bakura shouts and falls off his chair.

**Buzzer…**

"Okay… 200 points to Bakura for falling out of his chair and 500 hundred points to Kaiba because he's the authoress's favorite," Drew says.

Seto rolls his eyes.

"Okay, our next game is 'Party Quirks'! Bakura is hosting a party and these three guys have to act out whatever it says on the cards we've given them," Drew says.

Seto stares wide eyed at his card and runs his hand over his face. "Why me?" he mumbles.

"Begin," Drew says.

"Lets see here… Blood, knives, flame-the-tail-on-the-Pharaoh… I think that's everything…" Bakura says.

**Ding Dong**

"Yay! A torture victim!!!" Bakura exclaims and 'opens' the door.

Seto walks in. "Gee, thanks for inviting me, dude. You're such a great pal! Hey, are those burgers??? WAHOO!!!" he exclaims and runs to one side of the stage.

"Err… Okay…" Bakura says.

**Ding Dong**

Pegasus walks in. "Hey there Bakura-boy, my good old friend," Pegasus says happily. "Are those potato chips??? I HATE POTATO CHIPS!!! THEY ARE THE SCUM OF THE WORLD!!!!!" he says very angrily. He then starts crying uncontrollably.

"Uh…" Bakura says.

**Ding Dong**

Mokuba walks in. "Hello, Bakura… Hey is that a DVD player??? Can I touch it? I wanna watch a movie!!!"

"Ummmuh… Uh wive anmurhers…" Seto mumbles. Translation: Yummy, I love hamburgers…

"If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!" Pegasus sings and claps his hands.

"Uh oh… I gotta pee… I'm gonna put pause on the movie, okay Bakura?" Mokuba says. "Hmm… Let's see… Where's the remote? Oh screw it… I'll just press the button on the DVD player… Push…"

"FOOD!!!" Seto shouts and runs into a wall. "Uh… Bakura? Can I have some help here? I kinda got my hair stuck in the wall…"

"WORLD DOMINATION!!!!!" Pegasus shouts in an evil voice. "NO! PEACE WE MUST LIVE FOR PEACE!!!" he says in a confident tone. He starts crying again.

"Push… Why won't this darn button work? PUSH!!!" Mokuba says and 'pushes' the pause button. "Uh… Err… Uh oh… Hey um… Bakura? I think I broke the pause button on your DVD player…"

"Oh great… This is what I get for making my hair look like this…" Seto mumbles. "HELLO??? I'M STUCK IN THE WALL HERE!!!"

"Oh shut up, Tristan!" Bakura says.

**Buzzer…**

The audience cheers for Bakura.

Pegasus suddenly stops crying. "I'm a happy little bunny. Yes I am…"

"HEY PEGASUS! ENOUGH WITH THE MOOD SWINGS! YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT!!!" Bakura yells.

**Buzzer…**

"Bakura? Someone broke the pause button on your DVD player…" Mokuba says sweetly.

(1) "YOU BAKA!!! I SHOULD TELL SARAI, THAT YOU, HER BAKA COUSIN VICTOR, BROKE ANOTHER PAUSE BUTTON, YOU PAUSE BUTTON KILLER!!!" Bakura yells.

**Buzzer…**

"Well, that's all for today. See you next time!" Drew says.

**TBC…**

Finally… Hey, I'm so SORRY I took soooo long to update… I had Midterms and stuff… Anyways, please Review! And vote for who you want next on my xanga site. www . xanga . com / StarPrincess555 …

(1) The pause button killing thing is from my one-shot fic, "My Poor Pause Button" for those of you who didn't know. Hee hee. Baka cousin of mine. . 


	8. Drew Goes to the Shadow Realm!

Whose Line Is It Anyway?

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

Written by: Seto's Princess

Bwahahahaha… I'm back! Grr… Apparently, my baka cousin Emir and his lame-o friends voted on my polls. I think they all voted for Seto, but then again, I'm not sure… So, I'm keeping everyone for this chapter. Sorry if you wanted someone else, but you'll have to blame my cousin for that. One thing is for sure though, Dartz would been in this chapter if it weren't for my baka cousin.

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Whose Line Is It Anyway… or any random things in this chapter. But do own GROPAT and Miss Bolivedtheris… I made them up…

**Warning: OOCness , Randomness…**

**Chapter Eight – Drew Goes to the Shadow Realm!**

Drew appears on stage and sits down. "Welcome to 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?' The show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. The points don't matter just like Yugi's mom. She only appears twice in the Japanese and never in the American."

"Ha!" Bakura laughs and points at poor Yugi in the audience. Yugi fans boo at him and throw random objects at him, including a banana. "Grr!" Bakura growls.

Drew continues, "Anyway, on today's show-"

"HOLD IT!" I shout and run on stage, but accidently trip and fall on my face. "Owchies…" I mumble as my eyes go into anime-swirly mode.

"Smooth…" Seto says sarcastically.

"Haha…" I laugh sarcastically and get up.

"What's wrong, Sarai?" Mokuba asks.

"Err… What was it again?" I ask myself.

"And you're supposed to be smart?" Seto asks.

"Hey!" I shout.

Suddenly, YamiMarik charges into the studio.

"Oh yeah… Now I remember! DREW! RUN!" I shout.

"Huh?" he asks.

"RUN!" I shout.

Drew tries to run, but doesn't get very far and YamiMarik sends him to the Shadow Realm.

I slap my forehead. "O jeez…"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" YamiMarik laughs evilly and runs out.

"What was that about?" Seto asks.

"Heehee… Well, you see… The thing is… Err… I dueled against YamiMarik… but I lost and he wanted to send me to the shadow realm… but I suggested that he send someone else to the shadow realm… So err… Drew was the first person I could think of…" I explain.

"Well, since the host is gone, I guess we can leave too," Bakura says and starts to leave.

"WHOA! Hold on! Drew may not be here, but the show must go on!" I shout.

"So who's gonna be the new host, Sarai-boy?" Pegasus asks.

"Err… I guess… Me!" I say.

"Oh great," Seto says sarcastically and I glare at him.

I clear my throat. "Anyway… On today's show we have 'Damn that baka Pharaoh!' Bakura! 'Well hello, Yugi-boy!' Pegasus! 'I will not lose to you again, Yugi!' Seto Kaiba! And 'Hey, Yugi!' Mokuba Kaiba! And I'm your new host, Sarai… Come on, let's have some fun! This is Whose Line Is It Anyway! The show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. That's right the points don't matter like everybody's sad attempts to try to defeat Yugi…"

"HEY!" everyone who has ever dueled Yugi multiple times shout and throw random objects at me.

"GAH!" I shout as I dodge a flying pencil. "Anyway… Our first game is 'Director'… In this game, Seto and Pegasus must act out a scene and Mokuba will give them suggestions on how to improve the scene. The scene is: Seto and Pegasus are two extreme skateboarders and Pegasus wipes out. Bakura will come in later to try and help. Okay, so begin!"

"Wheeeee! Hey Kaiba-boy! I just pulled a 540! Can you do a 540?" Pegasus asks.

"Of course I can do a 540 you dumbass! Who do you think I am? Your mama!" Seto shouts.

"HEY! Don't insult my mama, Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus shouts.

"Whatever… Why don't you try a 720, you stupid dimwit?" Seto suggests.

"Very well, Kaiba-boy…" Pegasus says and attempts to do a 720 but falls on his face.

"OWCHIES! That hurt! Kaiba-boy, call the hospital! I think I broke my spleen!" Pegasus cries.

"Ha! Good for you, dumbass," Seto says.

"Holy Ra! What happened here?" Bakura asks as he walks in.

"Stupid Pegaysus here tried to do a 720 but fell right on his stupid ugly face," Seto explains.

"Shouldn't we get him to a hospital then?" Bakura asks.

"Pfft! Like I care. You take him!" Seto says.

"Ha! Yeah right! The cement probably did his face a favor anyway," Bakura says and laughs maniacally.

"HA!" Seto laughs.

"CUT CUT CUT!" Mokuba interrupts the scene. "That was the worst thing I have ever seen! It was worse than doodie on rye bread!"

"What?" Bakura asks.

"I don't know… Anyway… Do the scene like you want to curse in every sentence. GO!" Mokuba shouts and sits back down.

"Kaiba-boy! I just pulled a **BEEP** 540! Can you do a **BEEP** 540?" Pegasus asks.

"Of course I can do a **BEEP** 540 you **BEEP **dumbass! Who do you think I **BEEP** am? Your **BEEP BEEP BEEP** mama!" Seto shouts.

"HEY! Don't **BEEP **insult my **BEEP** mama, Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus shouts.

"Whatever… Why don't you **BEEP** try a **BEEP **720, you **BEEP** stupid **BEEP **dimwit?" Seto suggests.

"Very **BEEP** well, Kaiba-boy…" Pegasus says and attempts to do a 720 but falls on his face.

"**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP! ** That **BEEP **hurt! Kaiba-boy, call the **BEEP** hospital! I think I **BEEP **broke my **BEEP **spleen!" Pegasus cries.

"Ha! **BEEP **good for you, **BEEP **dumbass," Seto says.

"Holy **BEEP **Ra! What **BEEP** happened here?" Bakura asks as he walks in.

"Stupid **BEEP **Pegaysus here tried to do a **BEEP **720 but fell right on his **BEEP **stupid **BEEP** ugly **BEEP** face," Seto explains.

"Shouldn't we get him to a **BEEP** hospital then?" Bakura asks.

"Pfft! Like **BEEP **I care. You **BEEP** take him!" Seto says.

"Ha! Yeah right! The **BEEP **cement probably did his **BEEP **face a **BEEP **favor anyway," Bakura says and laughs maniacally.

"HA!" Seto laughs.

"CUT CUT CUT!" Mokuba interrupts the scene. "That was horrible! You call that acting! I've seen Tristan hair do more amazing things than that crap!"

"MOKUBA!" Seto shouts.

"Oopps… Sorry Nii-sama… Anyway… Do the scene like you're all chibis! GO!" Mokuba shouts.

"Wheeeeeeeee! Ey Kaibee-boy! I juss did a 540! Can u do 540?" Pegasus asks.

"Yeah I can do 540 u big meanie wienie! Who u tink I am? U mommy!" Seto shouts.

"HEY! Don't insull my mommy, Kaibee-boy!" Pegasus shouts.

"Yeah… Whatteva… Why don't u twy 720, u tupid tupid head?" Seto suggests.

"Hey! Don't call me a tupid head, Kaibee-boy!" Pegasus shouts and attempts to do a 720 but falls on his face.

"OWCHIES! Waaaaaaa! Kaibee-boy, help meeeee! I think I bwoke my spween!" Pegasus cries.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha," Seto laughs and rolls on the floor.

"Holy cookies! Wha happenn herree?" Bakura asks as he walks in.

"Tupid Pegeesus twied to do 720 buhh fell wight on his tupid ugwee face," Seto explains.

"Shouldnnn we get him to a hospeetal den?" Bakura asks.

"Pfft! Like I's carree. U take him!" Seto says.

"Ha! Yeah wight! Da fwoor pwobabwy did his face a faverr anyways," Bakura says and laughs maniacally.

"HA!" Seto laughs.

**Buzzer…**

"Nice… 200 points to Seto and Bakura for insulting Pegasus and 300 points to Mokuba for the doodie on rye bread thing… Our next game is… 'Press Conference'! Pegasus is holding a press conference to announce some big achievement but he doesn't know who he is, and Seto, Bakura, and Mokuba have to help him figure it out. Okay… GO!" I say.

"Well hello everybody… I'll be taking your questions now…" Pegasus says as a bunch of words appear beneath him, but of course, he doesn't know. He's supposed to be "Yugi announcing he's grown an inch taller…"

Mokuba raises his hand.

"Yes, you with the peanut butter on his head," Pegasus says.

"How long did it take you to accomplish this?" Mokuba asks.

"Well… About five years, I'd say…" Pegasus says.

"HA! That wouldn't surprise me…" Seto says.

Bakura raises his hand.

"Yes, you with the sexy evil hair," Pegasus says and Bakura fan girls cheer and wave flags with Bakura's face on them.

"You have a lot of hair, are you sure it wasn't your hair that grew?" Bakura asks.

"Well… Of course I'm sure…" Pegasus replies.

"Are you really sure?" Bakura asks.

"Yes…" Pegasus replies.

Seto raises his hand.

"Yes, you with the gravity-defying coat," Pegasus says.

"So how exactly did you accomplish this? Did you stop drinking coffee by any means?" Seto asks. (By the way… I think the whole Yugi and coffee theory doesn't really exist… But it's funny isn't it?)

"Actually no… I love coffee…" Pegasus says.

"Are you going through a growth spurt then, or are you taking some kind of drug? Although that would be hard to believe because you're such a goody two shoes…" Bakura says.

"No I'm not taking any drugs, Bakura-boy…" Pegasus says.

"Are you sure it's not your hair? Perhaps a new brand name of hair gels? Or perhaps more than your usual 10 bottle usage of hair gel?" Seto asks.

"No… no… I assure you, it's not the hair, Kaiba-boy…" Pegasus says.

"Are you sure about this accomplishment? I mean, I can't tell at all… It's only an inch after all, right? Can you stand against the wall and show us?" Mokuba asks.

**Buzzer…**

"Okay, Pegasus, can you guess who you are?" I ask.

" I think I'm Yugi-boy… and I'm announcing that I just got taller?" Pegasus asks.

"Yep! That's right! Okay… 999 points each…" I say.

"999? What about the 1,000th point?" Bakura asks.

"Oh… I used them to help my cousin boost his math grade from a 51 to a 55… I don't really see what the point is though… He still failed… Oh well… Anyway… We'll be right back after this commercial break! Don't go away!" I shout.

…**Commercial…**

"Hey, Marissa, what is that?" some random girl on the TV asks and points to a big blue can.

"This? Well, Kristy… You know how teachers are so annoying and are always getting on your nerves?" the girl named Marissa says.

"Yeah…" the girl named Kristy replies.

"Well, I bought this wonderful new product called GROPAT!" Marissa says with extreme enthusiasm.

"GROPAT? What does that mean?" Kristy asks.

"GROPAT stands for 'Get Rid Of Pesky Annoying Teachers!'" Marissa explains.

"Does it really get rid of teachers?" Kristy asks.

"Yup… Look, here comes Miss Bolivedtheris! Watch this!" Marissa says and quickly sprays the product all over Miss Bolivedtheris's face.

"GGGAAAHHH! MY FACE! I'M BLIND! I CAN'T SEE! I'M DEAF! I CAN'T HEAR! GGGAAAHHH!" Miss Bolivedtheris screams and runs away and unfortunately for her, falls out of the 4th story window and goes 'SPLAT!' on the ground.

"See?" Marissa says.

"That's amazing!" Kristy says happily and they hold up the product with pride.

"Buy GROPAT!" they shout.

Suddenly, a voice in the background says, "Warning: May cause blindness, inability to hear, and possible death… Do not use near windows or fire… May explode in your face if not used at least once a month…"

(Teehee… I dedicate this commercial to all teachers… May they live long, but give us less homework…)

**…End Commercial…**

"Hello and welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway! The show where everything is made up and the points don't matter… Today's winner is Bakura because his fan girls threatened to kill me in my sleep if I didn't let him win… Our last game for today is 'Scenes from a Hat'!" I shout. (This is one of my favorites…) "Okay, so Bakura, what's our first scene?" I ask.

"Odd things to hear from the voices in your head…" Bakura says as he reads a slip of paper from the hat.

"Hey… Hey kid… I was talking to your sweet tooth… He says he wants some chocolate… Can you get him some chocolate? He's annoying me…" Mokuba says.

"Remember to change your underwear… You wet your bed last night…" I say.

"Baware the evil flabagadabbers from space! Beware the evil flabagadabbers from space!" Pegasus shouts.

"Kaiba… This is Yugi Mutou speaking... You are now getting shorter… You are now getting shorter…" Seto whispers.

**Buzzer…**

"Bad times to spill your Orange juice…" Bakura says as he reads another paper.

"Let's see… I'm almost done with my 4350 page essay… Now I just have to click save and then I'll- NO! NO! NO! DON'T SHUT OFF! NO! I DIDN'T SAVE! NNNNNOOOOO!" Seto screams.

"Hey! Who wants to play 'Sock Skating'?" I ask. "WHEE! What? GGGAAAHHH!" I scream as I pretend to slide on Orange juice.

"Okay, is everyone finished with their tests? Hand them in please so I may grade them… Okay… Betty… 100… George… 97… Sally… 55… Hans… 98… Ray- OH NO!" Mokuba shouts.

"Finally… My 10 year long experiment has finally come to this moment… I must now connect these two wires and- OH NO! BZZZZZZZZZTTTTT!" Pegasus says, pretends to get shocked, and collapses to the floor.

**Buzzer…**

"Okay… That's all for today! Thanks and have a great day!" I shout.

**TBC…**

Well… Due to my baka cousin's intrusion, I've decided to put the next poll in my other xanga – www(dot)xanga(dot)com(slash)Maki(underscore)Kaichi(underscore)X(underscore)Seto(underscore)Kaiba… anyway… Please vote on my xanga… Thanks!


	9. DEMON! RETURN FROM THE TOILET!

Whose Line Is It Anyway?

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

Written by: Seto's Princess

Bwahahahaha… I am back! AGAIN! I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG! Enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Whose Line Is It Anyway… or any random things in this chapter. I also do not own **Jennifer **(Atemu's Lover)…

**Warning: OOCness, Randomness…**

**Chapter Nine – DEMON! RETURN FROM THE TOILET!**

I appear on stage. "Welcome to 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?' The show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. The points don't matter just like orange food coloring in orange juice."

I continue, "Anyway, on today's show: 'MAI,' Varon! 'FUNNYBUNNY,' Pegasus! 'MOKUBA,' Seto Kaiba! And 'SETO,' Mokuba Kaiba! And I'm your new host, Sarai… Let's have some fun!"

"GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" some random person runs out from the bathroom. "DEMON! DEMON!" she screams.

"Jennifer?" I ask. It is my friend, Jennifer. (AKA – Atemu's Lover)

"DEMON! SHE'S COME BACK FROM THE DEAD TO KILL US ALL!" Jennifer screams.

"What? Who's back to kill us all?" Mokuba asks.

"IT'S THE EVIL FRIENDSHIP BITCH!" Jennifer screams.

"Friendship… bitch? OH NO! NOT HER!" Seto shouts.

"TEA?" I ask.

Jennifer nods and runs back to her seat in the audience.

"I'll go check!" Pegasus shouts, gets up from his seat and runs over to the girls' bathroom.

…**In the Girls' Bathroom…**

"Hello? Anybody in here?" Pegasus asks as he walks into the bathroom.

_Flllllllaaaaarrrrgggggggiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnpppphhhhhddddiiiiiiiirrrrrreeeeeee…_ An odd sound comes from one of the bathroom stalls. Pegasus decides to open the door where the sound came from.

He opens the door to reveal…

…

…

…

A TOILET!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I bet you did not see that coming! Did you?

I am just kidding…

What he sees is…

…

…

…

One of the toilets is overflowing and spraying water all over the place as if something is clogged inside.

…

…

…

Suddenly, Tea's hand emerges from the toilet and she pulls the handle! It is the exact reverse of what happens when you flush the toilet. Instead of flushing herself down the toilet, she flushes herself "up" in the usual spiral. (For those of you who are fans of "Fairly Oddparents," think back to that episode when Timmy wanted tickets for "Crash Nebula on Ice." I got the idea for Tea emerging from the toilet from "Francis's Toilet of Tickets" when Francis was flushed "up" the toilet.)

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHHH!" Pegasus screams and stands there like an idiot rather than doing the smart thing, which would be to run away from Tea.

Tea blinks. "PEGASUS! THE EVIL TOILET DEMONS ARE ANGRY WITH YOU! YOU KILLED ME!" she shouts.

"What? I didn't kill you… It was the explosive cookies that killed you," Pegasus explains.

However, Tea is not paying any attention and takes out a huge plunger. She sticks it on Pegasus's face and stuffs him into the toilet.

"MMMMMMPPPHHHHRRRRREEEEEGGGGGOOOOOORRRR!" Pegasus screams.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tea laughs maniacally and flushes him down the toilet.

…**Back in the Studio…**

"What the ey was that?" Varon asks in his usual Australian accent.

"EEEEEEEEKKKK!" the Varon fan girls squeal. They are so delighted to see him.

"Um…" I say.

"HI GUYS!" Tea exclaims as she walks out of the bathroom and onto the stage.

…

…

…

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHHH!" everyone screams and ducks under their chairs.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Tea asks.

"T-t-tea… I t-thought you w-were d-d-d-d-d-d-dead!" I exclaim, terror on my face. _'DIDN'T SHE FREAKING DIE FROM THOSE EXPLOSIVE COOKIES?'_

"Dead? I don't remember being dead… Hmm… The last thing I remember was… YamiMarik saying he was going to get his revenge on you, then he sprayed me with sewer water, and then I ended up in a toilet. Yeah, that's it…" Tea explains.

"Sewer water?" Mokuba asks.

"Toilet?" Seto asks.

"Where's Pegasus?" Varon asks.

"Um… I flushed him down the toilet…" Tea replies.

"You flushed him down a toilet?" Mokuba asks.

"Impossible… He couldn't fit!" Seto retorts.

Tea shrugs and sits between Varon and Mokuba. "I WANNA PLAY AGAIN!"

"Um…" I mumble.

"HOLD ON! THERE IS NO WAY SHE'S PLAYING WITH US!" Seto yells.

"I agree, but Pegasus is somewhere in sewer land right now, so there's nothing I can do about it… I'll just have to let her play…" I say.

"WHAT?" Seto shouts.

"WOOHOO!" Tea exclaims and jumps in her seat.

I sigh and start the show. "Our first game is Infomercial. This is for Varon and Seto. You two are trying to sell some useless products to help people with some problem or whatever. I need from the audience a suggestion for a problem."

"BALDNESS!"

"EAR INFECTIONS!"

"FRIZZY HAIR!"

"NO FRIENDS!" Tea shouts

"TEA!" I yell.

"TOO SHORT!"

"OK! We'll use height… Go!"

"Hi and welcome to the "Obsessive Compulsive Disorder Shopping Network" – where we sell you pointless items so you can feel better about whatever your stupid problems are!" Seto says.

"Aye, mate! Are you tired of being too short to reach the coffee?" Varon asks.

"Well, have we got the thing for you!" Seto exclaims and pulls out a hairbrush.

"Hey, mate, what does that do?" Varon asks and points to the brush.

"This is to make you look taller. You all know who Yugi Mutou is, right? Well, he's actually a whole foot shorter than he looks!" Seto says.

"HEY! I AM NOT A MIDGET!" Yugi shouts from the audience.

"How does he do it? Well, with this brush, you can just brush your hair in an upwards motion like this," Seto says and brushes Varon's hair upwards, "and voila!"

"I'm taller!" Varon exclaims and puts his hands up in a happy motion. (XD)

Seto tosses the brush into another box and pulls out another random item from the box. It is a stool.

"This… Well now, this is for you to stand on. If you can't reach the coffee, just stand on this stool and you'll be able to reach your coffee," Seto explains and holds out the stool. Then he tosses it into the other box.

Varon takes out another random item – a funnel.

"Now what does that do Varon?" Seto asks.

"Well, mate, this is to extend your height by sucking. See, you put it on your head like this," Varon explains and puts the funnel, wide side down, on Seto's head, "and you get your friend to suck your body up like this." Varon puts the smaller part of the funnel in his mouth and "sucks" up Seto. (Is it just me, or does this sound very wrong? XD)

"Anyway," Seto says quickly, takes the funnel off his head and tosses it in the box.

"We have other methods as well," Varon says and pulls another item out of the box – a box of Play-doh. (I do not own the Play-doh company!)

"Yes. You just grab some of this Play-doh and put it under your feet like this," Seto says and puts the Play-doh under Varon's shoes, "and you will instantly be a few inches taller!"

Varon tries to walk around with the Play-doh underneath his shoes but fails miserably and falls on his face.

"NOOOOO! VARON!" Varon fan girls cry out in sympathy.

Seto picks up another item from the box – a bunch of straws.

Varon gets up and asks, "Hey, Kaiba, is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah… What is it?" Seto asks.

"Well," Varon says and takes the straws. "This, my friend, is to suck the tallness out of other people. You just poke someone tall with one of these straws and suck the tallness from them." Varon pokes Seto with one of the straws and "sucks" up Seto's tallness.

"AGH! I'm shrinking!" Seto exclaims and pretends to shrink.

Varon picks out another item from the box – a giant pencil.

"Hey, Kaiba, what does this do?" he asks.

Seto stand back up, takes it and looks at it. "Hmm… No idea," he says and tosses it over his shoulder. Then he takes out a pair of high-heeled shoes from the box. "Of course, if all else fails, you can always just go with the obvious and wear high-heeled shoes."

**Buzzer…**

Once Varon sits down, he works on prying the Play-doh off the bottom of his shoes.

"Ha-ha… 500 points for each of you. Hey Yugi, were you watching this?" I ask.

Yugi pouts.

"Aww, I'm just kidding. By the way, why don't we give a round of applause to Yugi? Today is his birthday!" (HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI! June 4th)

The audience cheers and whoops for the adorable tri-hair color cutie.

"We'll be right back with 'Whose Line Is It Anyway'! Don't go away!" I shout.

…**Commercial…**

In a world were monkeys are extinct… and Gwen Stefani rules the world… Only one food can save the planet from total destruction! (I do not own Gwen Stefani… or monkeys…)

…

…

…

"Hey Jamie, what is that?" a boy asks.

"Well, Mike, this is the food that will save the world!" Jamie replies.

"A banana?" Mike asks.

"Yes. So says the prophecy! When the world is on the brink of destruction, bananas will save us!" Jamie shouts.

"How?" Mike asks.

Suddenly, a fighter jet flies over them and drops a bomb.

"Like this!" Jamie shouts and just before the bomb falls on them and destroys everything within a 5-mile radius, she shouts, "THIS **BEEP** IS BANANAS! B-A-N-A-N-A-S!" and throws the banana in her hand at the bomb. The banana hits the bomb, causing it to ricochet and hit the fighter jet.

"WOW! Bananas really will save the world!" Mike shouts.

"BUY BANANAS!" they both shout and point at the burning fighter jet behind them.

**This has been a health promotion commercial. Do not take this seriously and try to stop a bomb by throwing a banana at it. Bananas are good for your health, and they are not to be used as a substitute for bomb safety.**

…**End Commercial…** (I do not own any company or whatever that handles bananas and/or the distribution of bananas. I do eat bananas though.)

"Our next game is "Questions Only"… This is for all four of you. You will act out a scene but you may only speak in questions. Your scene is soap opera."

Tea and Mokuba go first.

"Are the rumors true, Bob?" Tea asks.

"What have you heard?" Mokuba asks.

"Is it true that you're going out with Mel?"

"Are you talking about your sister, Mel?"

"That is… uh…"

Buzzer…

"Where is my money you vile scum?" Varon asks. Seto frowns.

"Would you believe I spent it all on your mother?" Mokuba asks.

"How long have you been dating my mother?"

"Would you believe it's been six years now?"

"Don't you have any morals?"

"I-argh!" Mokuba says in frustration.

Buzzer…

"Aren't you the jerk who kidnapped my brother's fiancé?" Seto asks.

"Are you the one they call "The Banana Man"?" Varon asks.

"Do you have any bananas?"

"Uh… no…" Varon says.

Buzzer…

"Aren't you my long lost love, George?" Tea asks.

"Isn't this **beep** bananas?" Seto asks.

"Do you mean b-a-n-a-n-a-s?"

"Will you marry… my evil twin?"

"Aren't you the evil one?"

"Don't um… Grr!"

Buzzer…

"Aren't you the girl who two-timed my uncle?" Mokuba asks.

"Can you believe I'm not a girl?" Tea asks.

"Can you believe I don't have an uncle?"

"Who was I two-timing, then?"

"Can you believe that was my aunt, Maurice?"

"Isn't Maurice a man's name?"

"Can you believe she used to be a man?"

**Buzzer…**

"Okay. 1000 points to whoever was in that who said the word "the." I can't remember who that was, so I don't care. Just 1000 points to everyone…"

"Well, that was pointless," Seto says.

"Yeah, I know. Today's winner is Mokuba! Mokuba, what's our last game?" I ask as I take his seat and he sits at my desk.

"Our last game is "Hoedown!" I need a suggestion for annoying people." Mokuba says.

"Painters!"

"The Neighborhood Watch People!"

"Fortune Tellers!"

"Tenants!"

"We'll go with 'tenants'… Okay, start as soon as the music begins."

Everyone, except me, groans and stands up to sing.

Laura Hall begins the music on the piano. Hoedown music starts playing.

"Some friendly new tenants just moved into my house.

They were so nice; they even had a cute pet mouse.

When I tried to feed it, it tried to eat my hand.

I guess it must have thought my friendship cookies tasted bland." Tea sings.

"My tenants are annoying; I can't wait till they go.

They burned my garden and pummeled Mai with snow.

They smell so bad; they smoke everyday.

I hope they go to hell one day, so I can shout 'HOORAY'!" Varon sings.

"Some tenants are evil! Some tenants are not nice!

My tenants kidnapped my pets, and ate them with some rice!

Then they stole my car, and scratched it up with rakes!

All because I gave them some purple colored cakes!" I sing.

"Just the other day, my tenant was a bitch.

I bought a flamethrower to burn that crazy witch.

When I went to torch her, she set me in a trap.

But in the end, she was the one that yelled out 'crap'!" Seto sings.

"THE ONE THAT YELLED OUT 'CRAP'!" everyone ends.

**Buzzer…**

"Well, that's all for Whose Line today. We'll see you tomorrow!" I shout.

**TBC…**

Well, I hope you all liked that… Once again, I am sorry it took me so long to update this one. Please review, because this **beep** is bananas! Hahahahahahaha! Sorry, that song is stuck in my head.


End file.
